


Coffee Shops and Croissants

by scriptophobia



Series: Sugar and Spice AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, kind of?, let me know if i missed anything!!, virgil and patton own the shop and it makes me want to write a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Logan and Remy like to find new coffee shops to try out, rate, and feed their caffeine addictions.Logan likes one more thing, though. (It's Remy).
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sugar and Spice AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Coffee Shops and Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> can i get some uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh losleep up in this bitch?
> 
> this was a request on tumblr from my lovely friend argo and now because of them im writing a whole ass coffee shop au. see what you've done argo? you've started a monster.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman!!!
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)

Logan usually wasn’t one to be anxious for class to end, but when he got a text ten minutes ago from Remy saying “ _we’re getting coffee when you’re done class, on me ;)_ ” he couldn’t help but grow antsy.

“-and I will see you all next week,” said his professor, and Logan was out the door before all of the hustle and bustle of students could stop him. Slinging his bag over one shoulder, he took out his phone to text his friend when he bumped into someone.

“Got somewhere to be, babes?” Remy asked, holding the shorter man’s arms so he didn’t fall. Logan felt his face flush and started into his friend’s gorgeous green eyes. Roman’s voice danced in the back of his mind, teasing him about his crush, but he ignored it in favour of replying to Remy.

“I’ve got to meet my friend, you know the one, tall, cocky-”

“Impossibly handsome?”

“I was going to say reckless and annoying, but whatever floats your boat, Rem,” Logan scoffed and pushed himself out of Remy’s grasp. “Found a new shop to go to?”

“My brother told me about one just off of 42nd street, said they make the best croissants in town, and I couldn’t help but think, don’t I know a nerd who loves a good croissant _and_ loves spending time with me?” Remy gestured dramatically as he led Logan through a shortcut through campus.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do, and his name is Logan Berry, and- hey! Stop walking away from me, I’m right!” he jogged after Logan and grabbed his arm, pulling him the correct way again. “As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…”

Logan let his mind wander while Remy rambled on about anything and everything, absentmindedly acknowledging that his arm was still in Remy’s grip.

“-gan? Logan!” Remy waved his hand in front of Logan. He pouted, “You’re not paying attention to me.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, sorry Rem,” Logan stammered. He looked up and realized they were stopped in front of the coffee shop. _Sugar and Spice Cafe_ , read the sign, and Logan smiled. Remy pushed open the door, the smell of fresh coffee hitting the both of them as the melodic jingle alerted the staff of their presence.

“Good afternoon, what can I get for you?” asked the cheery barista. His blonde curls fell in his freckled face, and round glasses framed his blue eyes. In another life, Logan would’ve been interested in him. 

Remy smiled and waltzed up to the counter, “I’ll have a vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso, and a chocolate hazelnut croissant, and my beautiful, boring, bootylicious-”

“ _Remy_ -”

“-Best friend will have a boring black coffee, and a boring plain croissant.”

The barista giggled and nodded, “Alright, that’s gonna be $6.30, you can take a seat and Virgil will bring it out to you.”

Remy paid and the two sat down, idly chatting while they waited. Not too long after, a man with faded purple hair and a nose ring - Virgil, Logan presumed - brought out their drinks and snacks. They thanked him, and to Logan’s surprise, he winked.

“Someone likes you, huh?” Remy teased, sipping his latte. “You gonna ask him for his number?”

Logan quickly shook his head, ripping part of his croissant into bite-sized pieces, “No, he’s not really my type.”

“And what is your type?” Remy leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands.

Logan flushed and didn’t answer, instead saying, “Have you tried your croissant? I think your brother was right.” 

“I think I see something tastier,” Remy mumbled, waving it off when Logan asked about it. He chuckled, pointing at Logan’s mouth, “You’ve got something on your lip. No, no, there. No Logan, _there_. No, Lo- oh nevermind. Here, let me.”

As Logan started to protest - he did _not_ need Remy so close to his face - Remy leaned across the table and cradled his face in his hand. He swiped his lips with his thumb, and Logan once again felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. “You’re blushing,” Remy commented.

“Remy, I….” Logan trailed off, his eyes momentarily flicking to Remy’s lips. 

In a flash, Remy moved towards Logan and kissed him, startling the flustered man. Almost immediately, Logan kissed back, placing his hands on the back of Remy‘s neck. They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“I, um, I’ll be right back,” Logan bound from his chair and into the washroom to text Roman. 

_To: Roman!!_

_I might have found a new favourite coffee shop._

**Author's Note:**

> end me if u see a typo
> 
> kudos and comments make me smile!! :) <3


End file.
